


We're Lost and Found

by idratherwrite



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha Scott McCall, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sheriff is a good dad, Steter - Freeform, Stiles is a good influence, after season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idratherwrite/pseuds/idratherwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter had a plan for Stiles. It would've been the perfect plan if not for Stiles.</p><p>(Intentionally vague summary is intentionally vague)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Wings" by Birdy
> 
> I don't think I need to warn against any triggers. But if you do, please let me know. :)

He buried himself to the hilt in Stiles' ass and moved his hand down to wrap it around his cock. It took only a couple of seconds before Stiles was coming and Peter relished in the feel of his tightening muscles around his cock. He fucked him right through his orgasm and came.

He pulled out, smirking at Stiles' whimper. The boy was spent and in a couple of minutes he would be asleep.

This was the moment he was waiting for. Stiles hadn't been an easy target. Earning his trust had been more than a little difficult. But once he had seen how much Stiles needed company, praise, and long and tender fucking session, well he just had to deliver it.

"Tired," Stiles mumbled. Peter moved, laying back on the bed so that Stiles could use his chest as a pillow. It had been a three months since he has asked Stiles on a date. A month later he finally let him take his virginity. He remained alert, however. But this past week Stiles was finally letting his guard completely down, which meant he had a clear path to Scott's throat.

"After only three hours?" Peter teased, "What happened to your teenage stamina?"

Stiles smiled kissed Peter's chest. "You fucked it outta me, congratulations."

Peter chuckled and ran a hand through Stiles' hair. He waited for the boy's breathing to even out and then slowly moved him so he could stand up. He thought he was about to be free when he felt Stiles' arms tighten around him.

"Please don't do it," Stiles whispered.

"Do what? Piss?" Peter said, smiling. "I'll be right back, Stiles."

"Please don't kill Scott," Stiles said, curling around the older man.

Peter froze. Stiles went on before he could say anything.

"He's like a brother to me, I don't know what I would do without him," Stiles said.

"You'd still have me," Peter replied, cold. "I'd be your alpha."

"Please don't make me choose," Stiles said. "I can't choose you over my brother."

Peter sat on the edge of the bed, pushing Stiles aside. He was ready for a situation like this, had prepared a glass with a little sleeping aid. He poured water to two identical glasses. If it wasn't for his sense of smell he would worry about drinking the wrong one.

"I have already made my choice," Peter said. He knew after he killed Scott he would have to either kill Stiles of force him to be with him. Now that he knew what it felt to have Stiles willingly he would have no other choice but kill him.

"There are other alphas out there," Stiles pleaded.

"Oh, so you're not against me murdering, in general," Peter turned to Stiles, a cold smirk on his face.

Stiles was still laying on the bed, obviously exhausted. "I know you would do anything to get what you want."

"Exactly," Peter said, caressing Stiles' ass. "Although I have to admit you're the best I've ever done."

"Choose me," Stiles whispered.

"What?"

"Choose me," Stiles said. "Kill another alpha, turn me while you fuck me, and I will become your mate. I will carry your children and take care of them."

Peter turned his back towards Stiles. A few months back that would've not made him doubt. A few months back Stiles was only a means to an end that would later be forced to sire his children. Now he was in a quandary. What did he want more? To be an alpha or to have Stiles.

"You don't know what you're offering, Stiles," Peter murmured, turning around and helping Stiles sit up.

"I do," Stiles said, accepting the water Peter offered him. He had always let him take care of him.

"I can't wait for the alpha status any longer," Peter explained. "The pack needs a better leader. Our territory needs better protection."

"And I need you and Scott," Stiles said, his voice already showing the sleeping aid was taking effect. "Please, don't take that away from me."

Peter wondered as Stiles drifted off if this had been Stiles' plan from the start. If the kid had seen his dark intentions and instead of pushing them away he decided to somehow twist them. 

Stiles was asleep. Peter made sure to clean him up before leaving.

\-----

Stiles woke up with the sun on his face. He found his cell phone and saw it was 11AM. Whatever Peter had given him made him too groggy.

He showered, surprised to see he wasn't as messy as he expected to be. After the shower he was almost completely back to his senses and he quickly dressed and left to find out what had happened.

He went to his house. As he entered he saw his father on the phone who seemed relieved to see him.

"Never mind, he just arrived here," his dad said to whoever was on the other end of the line. "Yeah, you come here. I won't let him leave. In fact, he's grounded until he's 30."

"Who was that?" Stiles asked. If it was Scott, that meant Peter was dead.

"Where the fuck were you, Stiles?" His dad ignored his question and hugged him tightly. "We've been looking for you all night."

"I'm okay, dad."

"Do you have any idea of how worried we've all been? How worried I've been?"

Stiles felt a pang of guilt. To imagine that for a second his father thought he had lost him bothered him too much. He scratched his head and tried to find a good way to explain where had been.

"I was-"

He was interrupted by Scott coming in noisily. He was breathing heavily and sweating which, hadn't happened ever since he had turned into a werwolf. As soon as he saw Stiles he ran to him, hugging him as tight as his father had.

"You smell like Peter," Scott said, almost growling. "Why do you smell like Peter? Where is Peter?"

"I don't know," Stiles said defensively. "Wait, you don't know where Peter is?"

"No!" Scott yelled. "I was looking for you last night but you were nowhere to be found. We tried asking Peter since you've been seeing him lately but he was also gone."

"Wait," his dad said. "You've been seeing Peter? What does that mean? No, wait, I know exactly what 'you smell like Peter' means."

"Dad, let me explain," Stiles starts.

"You've been having sex with 40 year old man?" his dad asked incredulously. "And you knew?" He added, looking at Scott.

"I wasn't sure," Scott said. "The smell's never been so obvious on him."

"Well," Stiles said, swallowing around a knot in his throat. "I don't know where he is either. When I woke up this morning he was gone."

"Gone?" Scott repeated. Stiles, simply nodded, feeling his eyes begin to water.

"If you want," Stiles said. "I can take you to see his place."

"Stiles," his dad said. "Can I speak to you for a second? Alone."

They went upstairs to his room and closed the door. Stiles knew that probably wasn't enough to keep Scott from listening in but said nothing. There was a long silence in which Stiles fidgeted, afraid if he tried to move his father would get angry at him.

"Did he force you?" His father's voice was strained. Stiles shook his head.

"Did he hurt you?" Stiles shook his head again.

"Did he at any point did something you didn't want him to do?" he went on.

"He left," Stiles said, a sad smile on his face.

His dad sighed and again hugged him tightly. "At least I know he treated you with care."

"Does this mean you won't hurt him?"

"No, it means if we find him I will simply pistol whip him and then have him arrested for statutory rape," his dad said. "I'd also have to figure the amount of wolfsbane bullets the guy who broke my son's heart deserves."

Stiles laughs. "Come on, maybe he's back at his apartment and you can pistol whip him there."

An hour later Stiles is letting them into Peter's apartment with the key the older werewolf had given him. Stiles had even gotten a cute wolf keyring for it.

"Man, you really went at it last night," Isaac complains. Stiles ignores him but opens all the windows to let fresh air in.

"The most recent smell is yours," Scott says, sniffing around the door. "Peter hasn't returned here since last night."

Scott and Isaac sniff some more and his dad simply walks around the place. He's not sure what they're looking for.

"His phone is here," Isaac says. "It's been destroyed, though."

His dad examines the remains. "Both the SIM card and the memory card are gone," he states. "There's really nothing to do here but file a missing person report in case he's gone for too long."

Before they leave Stiles takes some of Peter's shirts, his leather jacket and the sheets to wash them. When he tries to return them the next day the lock's changed. Peter's landlord tells him that he received an email saying that Peter was not returning so now he had a furnished apartment to rent.

\-- Two Years Later --

College is overrated, Stiles concludes as he leaves class. He's got so much to do for the weekend he's beginning to think the crazy parties in movies and TV are nothing but lies to entice young people to enroll in higher education. He's walking to his jeep when hears him.

"Hello, Stiles."

Stiles recognizes the annoying smugness in the voice instantly. He turns and sees Peter leaning against a car. His hair is longer and his beard is fuller. He walks quickly to him and as soon as he is close enough he's throwing a punch with all of his might. Peter stops him easily.

"Warm welcome," Peter says, smirk still in place.

"Fuck you!" Stiles yells. "I sent hundreds of emails and you didn't answer any of them!"

"I had my reasons."

"You know how awful that morning was? I was so worried about Scott being dead and then when I saw him I was worried about you being dead and then when I knew you hadn't done anything I just had to deal with the fact that you simply abandoned me!"

"If you let me take you to dinner, I will gladly explain." Peter was now pulling Stiles closer to him.

"I hate you," Stiles mutters, but he lets himself be pulled by Peter. "I hate you so much."

"I'm sorry," Peter whispers. "I needed to prove to myself that I deserved what you so kindly offered."

His eyes glow red and Stiles gasps.

"He was an old alpha," Peter explains before Stiles can say anything. "He challenged me for Cora and lost."

"Cora?" Stiles asked, confused.

"I met with my nephew and niece a few months back. We're in much better terms now, and we've returned to Beacon Hills to rebuild our house and pack, and reclaim our territory."

"From Scott?" Stiles narrows his eyes.

"Derek will help me form a truce with him," Peter says. "And I'm hoping having his best friend for a mate will make it a bit easier for that to happen."

"He hates you, you know?" Stiles says. "For weeks after you left he said I smelled of heartbreak."

Peter puts a hand on Stiles' chest and closes his eyes so he can focus better on its steady rhythm.

"It was inevitable," Peter confesses. "I needed to heal myself and I couldn't do that here where what hurt me is so obviously present."

"I could've gone with you," Stiles says.

"You would've gone with me," Peter corrects and smiles. "But I couldn't take you from your pack."

"Isn't that what you're trying to do now?"

"No, this time I'm asking you to be my mate. You'd be part of both the Hale and McCall packs."

Stiles is quiet for a couple of seconds. "I do still love you, you know? But you can't just waltz in here and expect everything to be as it was. You have to get to know me again. That way, I can also get to know this new you."

Peter raises his eyebrows. "Oh? Can I start by taking you to dinner tonight?"

"Yes!" Stiles says, letting Peter carry him bridal style to the Jeep. "And since tomorrow's Saturday, we're having lunch with the pack and there my dad can give you his concerned father speech."

"Oh boy," Peter laughs.

"Any plans for Sunday?" Stiles asks.

"How about I do to you all the things I haven't been able to do these past years?" Peter's eyes show he's as turned on by Stiles as he was years before.

Stiles blushes, and Peter relishes in the smell of his hormones. "Ok, but I will cuddle you as much as I want. You also have to know I'm not marrying or having any kids until I graduate."

"Whatever you want, Stiles," Peter grins and his heart leaps with joy as Stiles gives him a peck on the cheek.

Peter knew it would be difficult to gain the trust of Stiles, Scott and the rest of their pack. Worst of all, he didn't know how long it would take for Stiles to look at him like that last night years ago. But he was willing to do his best for his pack, his mate, and his own happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. It was tough to write this because I wanted it to be short but I also wanted Peter's change to be believable. The end, I think, is where I stretch my imagination the most (could Derek really forgive Peter for killing Laura? Can Scott and the Sheriff really forgive Peter for leaving Stiles heartbroken?).
> 
> I appreciate your kudos, comments, and critiques. :)
> 
> You can follow me in tumblr [here](http://ashleighblogs.tumblr.com).
> 
> Or in twitter [here](https://twitter.com/ashleightweets).


End file.
